


Death Doesn't Discriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Connor's death, Death, F/M, I am a horrible person and I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death doesn’t discriminate/ Between the sinners and the saints/ It takes and it takes and it takes/ And we keep living anyway/ We rise and we fall/ And we break/ And we make our mistakes</p>
<p>What seemed like a fool-proofed plan turned into a complete turn of events. Ellie comes racing in, but isn't quick enough to save the most important thing in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doesn't Discriminate Between the Sinners and the Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Mohawk words/phrases used:  
> -Ori:te' - dove  
> -Konnorónhkwa - I love you

The pounding of horse hooves sprinting against the mud mixed with a harsh downpour of an approaching storm. Ellie spurred the horse, desperately trying to make the animal run faster. ‘C’mon Charlie, you can do it boy,” she said reassuringly.

He protested in reply with a whine.

She could hear the sound of cannon fire approaching from the distance and her stomach churned. “Please be okay, Connor. Please.” She thought to herself. The assassin left her horse by a nearby stable and ran through the crumbling town. Brown strands stuck to her cheeks and the storm soaked her purple robes. She pushed past guards and civilians as she fled through the ruined remains.

A sudden collision with her body caused her to fly to the ground with a hard smack.

“Eleanor!” a familiar French accent called. “What are you doing here?” The voice extended a hand out to her. She accepted and used it to pull herself up.

“Stephane, thank god. Connor never told me he was taking on Lee himself. We were supposed to do this together, but he left without ever giving me notice. I need to find him.” She wiped some rain from her face with the back of her hand. “Please tell me you know where he is.”

“I saw him run off in that direction,” He used his knife to point towards a building with a large hole in the side of it. “He was clutching at his side, so I think he’s wounded.”

“Thank you so much, Stephane. Be safe.” They exchanged nods before Ellie dashed in the direction her fellow assassin directed her towards. She felt her heart beat faster with each step, and it was certainly not just because of a quick use of stamina.

As she switched into a light jog another voice took her off guard. “You cannot hope to match me Connor.”

No, it couldn’t be. Why was Haytham here? _How_ was Haytham here? That didn’t matter now. What mattered is that she needed to make sure Connor was okay. Ellie took a running stance, steadied herself, and ran with all of her force into the large wooden gate. The gate swung open and she almost fell forward onto her face.

Haytham’s head spun to look at her, and he gave her a devilish grin. “Would you look at that, son. Your love is here to witness your last moments. Isn’t that sweet.” Connor replied with a choked back groan of pain. Ellie ripped her pistol from the holster and held it shakily out in front of her. The barrel was pointed directly at Haytham’s head.

“Get off of him now. I won’t hesitate to-”

“To what, kill me? I’m not afraid of death. I would willingly put my life on the line for this cause. The templars will always be in these lands, no matter what you and your merry band of assassins do to stop us.” A loud gunshot echoed throughout the courtyard. Haytham’s hands fell limp around Connor’s neck and he dropped lifelessly forward onto his son. Connor began coughing and gasping for air.

Ellie rushed to his side and helped roll the body off of the assassin. “My god, Connor, are you okay?! Why did you do this yourself? We said we were taking on Lee together! Christ, you scared the life out of me!” She stopped talking once she realized his breaths were becoming shallow.

“Ellie,” he coughed with a small amount of blood spitting out of his mouth. “I love you. I love you so much, Ori:te'. You need to be strong for me. Know that I am never going far, and I am always with you.”

“No, Connor please don’t do this! I-I can fix this. You will be okay.” She didn’t try to control the tears that were pouring down her cheeks.

Connor raised a bloodied hand up to her face, and it was at that moment she noticed the large gash on his side. He was bleeding out quickly, and her own trousers were becoming a dark amber color. There was no denying he would not be able to survive this. “Do not worry. I will be at peace, and I be watching over you. Konnorónhkwa.” He managed a small smile as his last breath escaped his lips. The assassin’s chest ceased to fall, and his expression was lifeless.

Ellie felt a loud scream rip through her body. She did not hear it, but her throat burned and ears rang. Her head fell into Connor’s chest and she squeezed her eyes shut, praying it was all a dream. He was still alive. This was not real. Soon she would awake and be in their shared bedroom, with her love hogging all of the blankets and snoring like a bear next to her. Ellie raised her head slowly and ran a thumb over his plump lips. They were quickly growing cold from the rain beating down.

The assassin laid a long, light kiss on his mouth one final time. She did not want to part from it. The idea of this being the last time she could ever share such an affectionate moment with the only person she ever loved killed her inside. But she had to face reality. Ellie delicately shut his eyes with her hand. It looked as if he was just sleeping. As if he was truly at peace, despite what the wound her thigh was covering would suggest.

“Rest in peace, my love. Be at peace.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“Eleanor, Connor, are you alright? We heard screaming...” Stephane’s voice trailed off as he saw the sight before him. “No… Tell me this is not what I think.” Ellie couldn’t look up at him. She nodded slowly, tears spilling down her face.

Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat. Her vision was blurred and she could barely make out the details on Connor’s robes beneath her. “He… should have a proper funeral. At the manor. And we should tell his tribe.”

Stephane nodded solemnly. “Dobby,” he called to a woman who appeared behind him. “Go find a cart that is still intact.” The woman disappeared behind the broken walls of the city. “Now let us get him home.”

Ellie slowly stepped off of Connor’s body. The view from above was worse than what she could see when she was just looking at his face. His robes were bloodied and ripped, his face dirtied, and he had several new scrapes on his hands. This wasn’t the first time she had seen him so beat up, but she could always fix it. Ellie would always have him strip from his robes before she cleaned his wounds and scrubbed the blood from his dark skin. She remembered him flinching just slightly from the sting of alcohol as she cleaned his wounds, and her stifled giggle at his unamused face.

Now she would be doing that to his lifeless body to prepare him for a funeral. To prepare him for resting in the ground.

There were so many things she would no longer be able to do now that her fellow assassin was gone. She wouldn’t get to see his scrunched up face as she dressed his wounds. She wouldn’t get to smile for hours when he brought her bouquets of wildflowers. She wouldn’t get to cling onto him while they slept like a bear cub does to its mother. She wouldn’t get to kiss or hug him or tell him how much she loved him.

The mere thought of that shattered what was left of her heart.

“Eleanor, are you ready to leave?” Dobby’s voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Ellie wiped droplets of rain and tears from her face and pulled up her hood. “Yes, let’s go.”

Ellie stood under the hot, beating sun in front of a set of graves. The first three she was familiar with; Achilles, his wife, and son. But now Connor’s name was added to the group. Her eyes stared at the stone slab, reading and rereading the inscribed letters. Her fellow assassin’s given name was written across the top, along with his familiar name. A fresh patch of dirt covered the spot that his coffin occupied.

She looked down at her hands briefly before setting the object down on the dirt. It was a bouquet of wildflowers. The same kind he would pick for her when he went hunting.

A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice was hushed and only she could hear it. “I love you, Connor. I’ll never forget you.”


End file.
